Place of Angels
by Moonstruck Elf
Summary: i've been away over the summer with no access whatsoever to a computor *gasp* and i've been mulling things over.first off, as you can see i've cut down POA. i'm gonna change it, but over the summer i've thought up a new fic... oh, just read it'n'see...
1. Chapter 1 = The torture.

Disclaimer: I only own a few things – my guitar, my diet coke and my bag of nacho's. unfortunately, I don't own the lovely Legolas. If I did, he'd be tied up to a bed somewhere…. ^_^ EG …INCEST WARNING! press the back button if that irks you. but its only a hint of it for now.  
  
Elvish in italics, kids. I hope it's right, I gained some from other people, and some from translators. Don't hurt me, if you spot something that's yours or that is wrong. Ask kindly, and I will remove the material. ^_^ thanks kids. OOH! A warning – a rather gloomy fic compared to my earlier work, which I'm thinking of removing…. unless it gets more reviews… and a better storyline… lol  
  
Set before the Fellowship – AU – before he has met any of the others.  
  
By the way, the main character is Legolas – just to clarify for the beginning !  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Morning comes slowly. A moonless sky over dense forest glimmering with stars, light barely radiating down to accentuate a palace. A dark background makes a dramatic stage for cream white curtains that flutter and fly. Behind the curtains lies a different world. Shrouded from view, a world of torment and secrecy lies hidden. In a bed of silk sheets and light coverlets, soft lines, and smooth curves typical of Elvish body structure lies broken, still and tainted.  
  
Breath coming in short rasps, chest rising slowly… painfully. A song in the dark…sweet and haunting. There is a figure on the bed, next to the elf.  
  
Another – of his own kind. His brother sings to him, stroking his hair and leaving the touch branded to his skin.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, melamin. Lle tyava quel?" (I'm sorry my love. Do you feel well?) Softly spoken words bring no comfort to the broken body, save to only know the harsh reality that he is still alive. His brother had tormented him that night, as always. Humiliating, beating, hurting, and scarring forever the ethereal beauty that knelt before him. Bending to his will, succumbing to his perverse fantasies, to save himself from pain. "Forget your pride, if just for tonight, child." were always the whispered words in the dim light of the evening, as the sun abandoned him, leaving Legolas only partially aware of the footsteps that fell outside his door, the click of a key in a lock and the gentle caress of his kin. He never liked it, but he could never escape it. Like a virus it spread through him. Every night it was the same – the pain overcoming the pleasure.  
  
And after, he felt dirty, tainted and unclean. Morning never came fast enough. Digging it's heels in the dirt the night had brought.  
  
His father never cared. He did not value the adoration his youngest son gave to him. Perhaps, the only one that cared for the Prince, was the middle of the three sons of king Thranduil. Three brothers – the tormented, the tormentor and the saviour. Haden was the oldest – the tormentor, and Aelis, the rescuer, and Legolas' one hope in an abyss off despair.  
  
Of course, King Thranduil did not know what was happening to his youngest behind closed doors, on lonely nights and in the darkness. Haden was careful about his business. Not even Aelis knew everything about what went on.  
  
Legolas waited, tense and frightened every night for his brother to come. Some nights he did, and others he did not. On the nights he did not come, relief was welcomed with grateful hands. Yet, on the nights Haden did come to Legolas, there was pain and terror.  
  
Aelis tried his best to talk to his youngest brother, but the most he would get out of him was whispers that didn't make sense. Aelis did not like to see his brother cry, yet he held him close when he did. On rare occasions, Legolas wept for his mother. Fallen under an orc's blade as so many before her. He would cry silent tears for her, and murmur "Naneth" - mother – with a quiet, pleading voice. He wished for her embrace again, and for her sweet songs of better times, not the haunting melodies Haden sang to him. Songs of loss, and of bad things.  
  
Words did not help Legolas, that Aelis knew. Many times had he attempted to comfort his brother, unsuccessful every time. He simply did not want to hear that his situation might improve, for Haden had forced him to believe he would go on like this until his dying day. Legolas thought about the day he would die, and hoped that it would come soon.  
  
But, like morning, it never came fast enough.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
FLAMES WILL ONLY BE USED TO LIGHT MY INCENSE BURNER SO DON'T EVEN TRY MATEY!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ahem. thank you for reading my fic! ^_^ and thanks to all you nice people who REVIEW! lol. 


	2. Chapter 2 = Welcome home, Aelis.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my guitar, my diet coke and my LotR books, so I certainly do not own any of this…. apart from Haden and Aelis of course. they're mine… ^_^ anyway, INCEST WARNING KIDDIES! if you don't like it – click on the big 'ol back button. It's simple enough, so don't come crying to me.  
  
Thoughts and elvish in italics, kids… I hope it's right. I have collected it from various places, so don't blame me. please – if its wrong – tell me, and I will change it ASAP. thanx! ^_^  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Death was never imminent with elves. They would live forever, provided they were not slain, or did not die of grief. This was one of many reasons that Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood despised being an elf. To live forever meant that he would never have release from his life. This he wanted more than anything.  
  
In truth, he had nothing to live for. He had no purpose in his father's life, and was often shoved to the side as if he were a rag-doll – useless, and lifeless. Haden paid no heed to his worries and strife, Aelis was often away, hunting or travelling. He often met contacts in the north, working as a messenger for his father, gathering information and receiving tip-off about up and coming events that King Thranduil might be interested in.  
  
Legolas, in all his years, had never strayed out of Mirkwood. He was in- experienced. Innocent, and vulnerable. He longed for Aelis sometimes, gazing with misted eyes out of the window, glancing hopefully out at the dense forest, wondering when his brother would return and tell him of the life outside of his confines.  
  
This day, however, was different. The air was hanging heavy with change, and the wind brought a promise of excitement. Day melted into night, and Legolas quivered with anticipation. Tonight is different he mused. Day has been and gone, and I feel no fear. Aelis must have returned. He could almost taste his beloved brother's presence, and he felt no fear towards Haden tonight.  
  
Legolas stood gracefully, dressed in his usual attire of green and brown. He bounded down the stairs, taking them two, even three at a time, skidding to a halt in the main entrance hall.  
  
"Legolas." A taunting voice rang clear, and Legolas shivered under the watchful gaze of his father and brother. He turned and saw Haden standing beside King Tranduil. Aelis was not in sight.  
  
"Mae govannen, Haden." Legolas answered politely. "Where is Aelis?" Questioning in the common tongue, his eyes flicked from brother, to father.  
  
"He is due to arrive any minute." Tranduil answered coldly, giving his youngest son a silencing glance.  
  
Haden motioned for Legolas to stand beside him. The young prince complied. Legolas stood quietly next to his brother, shaking slightly from apprehension and fear. Apprehension from waiting for Aelis to arrive, and fear of Haden's touch. A shudder ran through him as he felt the familiar caress of his sibling's hand. It was a simple contact of hand to lower back, but it sent a shock of cold electricity through Legolas.  
  
There was a commotion outside the doors, and the whinnying of horses could be heard above shouts and calls of joy. Aelis was returned.  
  
The grand doors to the entrance hall flew open and a lean body with a head of long corn yellow hair and sparkling green eyes traipsed in, dragging behind it a large travelling bag, and many small sacks, filled with lumpy objects.  
  
"Good evening, siblings, father. I have returned with many a tale to tell, and plenty of new things to see. Do you wish to see them now, or to wait until I am rested enough to explain how I came across them?" Aelis jested with a humour all his own, and his eyes flickered between Tranduil and Haden, finally coming to rest on the smallest, and quietest of his kin.  
  
"Legolas…" he smiled warmly at his brother, and strode over to him, leaving his baggage on the floor. They embraced with a ferocity expected of lovers, perhaps, after an age old separation, not of two brother apart for merely a fortnight. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aelis, and nuzzled his head into the junction where shoulder meets neck. Aelis smelt sweet, and of summer rain.  
  
"Amin dele ten' lle, a' maelamin." (I am worried about you, my beloved) The words were whispered gently into one pointed ear, soothing, claming and reassuring. Legolas held onto his brother with an iron grip. He was glad of his return.  
  
Aelis let go of him and greeted the rest of his family. Legolas paid no attention to this, save to marvel at Aelis' never-ending energy. King Thranduil left the siblings alone then, retreating to bed and telling the siblings to retire also. Aelis did not. Haden did not. Legolas shuffled his feet uncomfortably, and his hand found Aelis' in the soft light of the hall. It was grasped tightly in return.  
  
Haden turned abruptly towards Legolas. "Come." One word stated sharply. Legolas did not come. "A're!" (today!). Legolas followed reluctantly, but was pulled back by Aelis.  
  
"He will not come." the middle brother answered on his behalf.  
  
"What do you mean – 'He will not come'?" Haden's quailing gaze bored into Aelis' neutral one.  
  
"I mean precisely what I said. He will not come, he is his own person, Haden."  
  
With the precision of an arrow shot by Mirkwood archers, Haden's hand struck Aelis smartly round the face.  
  
"He will come if I command him to". And with that, Haden stalked off down the corridor to his left, dragging Legolas along with him, Leaving Aelis stunned.  
  
The youngest prince glanced back dejectedly at Aelis. And I thought tonight would be different…  
  
In all the commotion, neither father, nor siblings noticed the visitor Aelis had brought. A shadow in the corner, observant, yet puzzled. Lean and dark he was, and young. Aelis crossed the room to the stranger and apologised for the outburst. The man was directed to his room, but he did not go to it. as it turned out, that night would be different after all…  
  
WHO IS THE MISTERY MAN??? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
FLAMES WILL ONLY BE USEDTO LIGHT MY INSENCE BURNER, SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER, PAL.  
  
  
  
  
  
read and review!  
  
  
  
please?  
  
  
  
thankyou! 


End file.
